Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be used in variety of applications. In some examples, a UAV may be used to view an area from an aerial vantage point. In another example, a UAV may be used to deliver a package. However, use of a UAV may not include actual useful interaction capabilities and/or features.